


CAGE

by sumuheyan1105



Category: ren'j, 人间失格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumuheyan1105/pseuds/sumuheyan1105





	CAGE

番外一 （ 留加X小诚 ） CAGE

堂本二人的婚礼在一个秋高气爽的日子里举行。  
光一因为被刚黑色礼服的初现而惊艳昏了头，一时脑热鼻血哗啦啦地流，惊得伴郎团手忙脚乱簇拥他离去，西野不由感叹堂本光一声誉扫地的同时被刚一巴掌拍头上：“有什么好笑的，你以为你以后会好到哪里去！！”  
一旁偷笑的助理大场诚也乖乖闭了嘴，刚翻出一件衬衣塞他手里，朝对面新郎官的化妆间撇撇嘴示意他快点送过去。。  
大场诚和西野交换了个暧昧的眼神，屁颠屁颠跑出门。

“小诚？”  
大场诚刚推开对面房门，人群中一个戴金丝眼镜的男人忽然冒出声来，大场诚难以置信地看向这张熟悉又陌生的面孔，触电般地立在原地。  
“小诚！真的是你？！”和新郎光一有着七分相似面容的影山留加扒开人群走上前去，喜形于色，大场诚条件反射地退后一步，手里的白衬衣掉到地上。  
留加察觉到对方细微的动作，本是眉飞色舞的桃花眼中的阴鹜转瞬即逝，他拾起地上的白衬衣转头递给了身后的长濑，悄悄关上门，和大场诚站在安静的走廊上，笑得灿烂：“原来小诚居然是吱呦西这边的人，我们能以这种方式再见面……真的是命运呢……”  
他每上前一步小诚就后退一步，直到他把小诚逼到墙角里，修长的双臂将他困在自己和墙壁之间。  
小诚闻到了留加身上雪松味的信息素。  
他突然清醒般的猛一推开留加试图逃走，却不知被早就料到的留加死命一拽，ALPHA和OMEGA巨大的身体差异让留加占了上风，在走廊闪现宾客之际，留加把他拽进了身后的电梯里。  
留加的动作连贯得像预先算计好一样，小诚甚至还没来得及呼救就完全落入他的掌中。  
再一次。

密闭空间里越来越浓郁的ALPHA信息素极具侵略性，留加一把拎过小诚的后颈，猛的撕掉了他的腺体贴，暴露在空气中的腺体逐渐发烫，被标记的OMEGA身体本能地想要依附他的ALPHA，他太久没有和自己的ALPHA在一起了，直至今日突然接触到alpha的信息素，唤起了身体的本能和渴求，即使他千万个不愿意，可是身体已经做出了诚实的反应。  
小诚浑身软热到根本无法站立，只得抓住电梯的扶手支撑自己，他抬起头向电梯的监控器呼救。  
留加揽起小诚的腰，将他抱在怀里并按住了他的手，从监控器视角看上去就像一对恩爱的情侣，他低头冰冷地说道：“你知道我找了你几年么？”  
小诚在留加怀里蹭着他，雪松就像毒品一样令他欲罢不能，又想挣脱又无法舍弃，软绵绵的身体像猫咪一样，留加收紧怀抱，嘴角扯出一丝嘲讽笑意：“五年，从你失踪那天起，我找了你五年……”  
“是你囚禁我……混蛋。”小诚的青春，从高中开始就和这位道貌岸然的优等生扯不断千丝万缕的关系——留加装成热情的同学接近他，两人成为无话不说的好朋友，个性懦弱的小诚以为自己交到了真正的好朋友，他悄悄把自己分化成OMEGA的秘密分享给留加后，一切噩梦就开始了。  
留加是ALPHA，他一直保守这个秘密，直到强占了小诚。  
“求你……求你……放过我……”  
小诚近乎绝望地哀求道，留加并不理会。此刻电梯到达了他客房的那一层，留加冲迎面而来的服务生微笑着解释：“我太太有点不舒服。”  
这声太太叫得如此自然，而谁会怀疑一位英俊优雅的绅士呢，服务生礼貌地让出路，小诚失去了最后一个逃离的机会。

在他被推入房间的一刻，影山腾出一只手将门卡翻至“请勿打扰”，啪的关上门。  
房间的灯通亮，小诚被丢到床上，留加骑到他身上，摘下金丝眼镜和领带，嘴角扯出轻微的弧度，漂亮的桃花眼像扫描仪一样扫视身下的小诚，眼中的欲望越来越深，他俯下身，深深吸了一口小诚侧颈的雏菊香气，熟悉香软的躯体比少年时更加美味，留加舔了舔小诚的腺体，突然一口咬破，小诚痛得几乎要跳起来，留加死死压住他，顷刻OMEGA和ALPHA融合的信息素弥漫了整个房间，给了两人不小的刺激，尤其是小诚，下身湿漉漉一片，腿也不由自主缠上留加。  
留加的手钻进小诚的衣服里，嘴唇贴上他的，低声保证道：“……我怎么可能会放过你……”  
小诚拼命摇着头却无法拒绝留加的亲吻和爱抚，留加太了解他身上每一处的敏感点了，不一会儿就把小诚弄得两眼失神喘息连连。  
在留加心满意足进入到小诚柔软紧致的体内后，小诚拼命收缩内壁抗拒他，可是这反而给留加带来了全新的刺激体验，他更加孟浪地在小诚体内冲刺，来来回回上上下下，艹得他YIN水潺潺，高潮迭起，小诚的身体被留加翻来覆去换了好几种姿势，留加恨是要把失去的五年一朝补起来，在小诚的求饶和呻吟声中更加发狠地掰开他的双腿用力抽插，泄愤似的咬他的乳头和嘴唇，在他身上留下深浅印记还不够，留加一个用力艹开了小诚的生殖腔顶弄进去，小诚惊叫着势要推开他：“留加你疯了！你要干什么？！”  
“你说我要干什么？嗯？”留加狠命地顶了他一下，刚好顶到了小诚的敏感点，他绵软的尾音拖得老长，湿漉漉的大眼睛像是在撒娇一样，不由让留加有些心软，他放缓了声调和他说：“我要你给我生个孩子，就像表哥和刚一样，我要和你结婚。”  
不等小诚回答，留加一个用力，将全数精华撒入小诚的生殖腔，胀大成结。  
过程持续了很长时间，小诚无力地瘫软在留加怀里，双腿耸拉在留加腰的两侧，他疲惫地抚过留加的湿发，沙哑着嗓子问着一直以来的困惑：“为什么老是这样对我？”  
留加垂下眼，低喃道：“因为……害怕被你拒绝……”  
所以不敢等你的回答。  
对任何人都温柔的小诚，会不会对他特别呢？  
害怕知道答案是否定的。  
小诚的手停在半空中，他望着留加忧郁的眼睛，突然觉得好笑：“原来你是个胆小鬼……”  
留加眼神一变，深埋在小诚体内的男根又硬了。  
小诚被他抱起坐在身上，浑圆的臀部厮磨他的大腿，留加咬着小诚破皮的嘴角，双手在他胸前揉捏，小诚软作一团，更加滑向他，男根被嵌得更深，激得留加又来回顶弄了他几十个来回。  
“说谁是胆小鬼！！”  
被吻得七荤八素的小诚继续不怕死地说道：“你明明就……啊嗯嗯……是……啊啊……”  
留加冷笑着加速了动作：“是你老公！叫老公！”  
“啊……嗯嗯……老公……”  
这声老公叫得留加身心舒畅，他并没有放过小诚，但是身下动作却温柔了许多，小诚心一动，想着留加这个可怜鬼，从以前就会因为他随口一句话而性情大变。  
真是个奇怪的人。

明明是耀眼的ALPHA，勾勾手指就会有OMEGA排着对等他的垂青，非要执着于自己。  
而留加却相当满意今天再次将小诚弄得“脏兮兮”的。  
小诚是朵洁白的雏菊，他将自己的黑色印在白色之上，这种玷污纯洁的感觉甚好。  
除了他以外，谁都不可以觊觎美好单纯的小诚。  
他用他少年的谎言编织了牢笼，禁锢住他的猎物。  
一辈子休想挣脱。  
孰不知，自己也是无法挣脱的猎物。


End file.
